


Girl Talk

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Lila starts her period, and Misty is the one to give her the 'girl talk'.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I understand that in some of these Cordelia and Misty don't have much interaction, and it's been mainly about the kids. I didn't intentionally write it that way. I just know that when there are two children in a family, usually, each child gravitates toward one parent. I do promise that some Foxxay interaction is to come.
> 
> Most of the next ones will be of Lila and Daisy unless stated otherwise.

"Momma?" Daisy said as she walked into the greenhouse.

"Yes, monkey?" Misty asked, not looking up from her work.

"Uh, Lila needs you."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

Misty looked up, furrowed brows with a questionable look. "Is she okay?"

"She said she got her period."

"Oh..." the Cajun's eyes grew wide. "Did, uh... did ya talk to Mommy about this?"

The girl shook her head. "No, Lila wants you, not Mommy."

"Okay," she sighed.

Misty set down her test tube and stood up. She followed Daisy back into the house, and upstairs.

"Which bathroom?"

"Ours." The girl pointed to the bathroom between her and Lila's bedrooms.

The necromancer walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Baby, it's Momma."

The door unlocked, and Lila let her inside. Her face was red and blotchy with tear stains. Her mother cupped her face, wiping away her tears.

"Why ya cryin'?"

"I ain' ready to have my period!"

"Oh, baby girl." Misty sighed as she brought the girl close to her, running her fingers through the girl's hair. "It'll be okay."

They stood there until Lila calmed down. She pulled away from her mother, looking up at her. "How old were ya when ya got ya're period?"

"I was ten." Misty said as they walked out of the bathroom and into Lila's bedroom.

"Lord," the girl breathed out. "What 'bout Mom?" 

"I'm ain' to sure. Ya'd have to ask her." The mother brushed her daughter's soft curls out of her face. "It's okay, honey. All this means is that ya're becomin' a woman."

"I know," she sighed as they sat down on her bed. "I just want to be a kid a lil while longer."

"Sweet-pea, ya still can be. Now, tell me ya got a pad on or somethin'?"

"I do, I made Daisy get me one from Zoe."

"Okay, now, do I need to explain anything to ya?"

"No," Lila laughed softly, shaking her head. "I got it all, anatomy was my science class last year, and I get it... I was just scared."

"Don' be scared. It all part of human nature... now, if ya're like me ya gonna get really, really bad cramps, lower back pains, possible vomitin'. So, just be prepared."

"Oh, Lord no."

"But, ya might be like ya mom, ya'll have a semi-easy period."

"Whatcha mean by  _semi easy_?"

"I just mean, bloating, with mild to no cramps. She's lucky."

"Does she still get her period?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Why, Momma?"

"Don' freak out, and swear ya won' tell ya sister."

"Okay?"

"Ya mom made me see the lady doctor, and she did some test and I was positive for possible ovarian cancer... so, I got 'em taken out so it won' happen."

"Wh-what?" Lila stammered as she felt fear rise within her.

"I said don' freak out, darlin'. I'm okay, I promise."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes, I can't get ovarian cancer if I don' have any ovaries. When ya get older ya probably get the test too. Every woman should."

"Did ya momma have cancer?" The girl asked, then realized she knew nothing about her grandmother. "Did ya even know her?"

"Not very much," Misty tried to smile. "All I really know is that her name was Crimson Rose Day."

"That's beautiful." Lila smiled softly.

"I think so too."

"Do you remember her?"

"A little. I don' really remember what she looks like anymore, but I remember what she sounded like when she sang." She smiled at the memory.

"What was it like?"

"Like a French Stevie."

"French?"

"Yes, she was French. Well, so was my daddy, but ya couldn' really tell."

"So... I'm French?" Lila questioned with a small smile.

"Have I not told ya this before?"

"No... but, I never asked either." She laid her head onto her mother's shoulder. "Do you remember anything else about her?"

"She was great when she was around. We'd dance when Daddy was gone. We'd listen to Fleetwood Mac and Stevie."

"That's how ya know about them?"

"Mhm."

"Was she a witch too?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was four."

"I'm sorry, Momma."

Misty smiled softly. "It's okay, baby. She's a memory I'll always have."

Daisy peaked her head inside the room, "Momma, Lila..."

"Yes?" They looked toward her.

"Mommy's making cookies."

"Cookies?!" Lila smiled.

"Yeah, I told her... is that okay?"

"It's okay," the older sister nodded.

"Good," Daisy said. "She wanted to know if you and Momma wanted some dough."

"Yes!" They both said before rushing downstairs.

"Where's the dough?" Lila asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Cordelia let out a small laugh as she handed over a bowl and two spoons. She watched as her eldest daughter and wife sat down at the table together. Daisy came over to help put the cookies into the oven.

"This is real good, Mom. Thank ya." Lila smiled.

"You're welcome, baby girl." Cordelia smiled before walking over to the table. "Don't eat too much. I don't want you getting a tummy ache."

"I already have one."

"It might be cramps."

"What are cramps?" Daisy asked.

"It's from ya period," Lila answered.

"I don't really know what that is."

Cordelia sat down across from them, and Daisy sat on her lap. "A period is a part of a girl becoming a woman."

"What happens?"

"Ya remember how I asked ya to get me a pad from Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya put that in your underwear, and it catches the blood. Or ya can use a tampon... but that's gross."

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw her youngest grimace at the idea. "Why's there blood?!"

"Well, it's part of the cycle. Ya ovaries drop an egg, which can be used to form a baby, but if ya don' fertilize the egg, ya body has a period. It sheds the linin' of ya uterus." Lila explains, and her mothers were impressed she actually knew.

"How does it get fertilized?"

"Uh..." The older sister paused, looking to her mothers. "That's not my talk."

"What talk?" Daisy asked, looking up at Cordelia.

"The sex talk."

"Sex? Isn't that like... how you make babies?"

"Exactly. It's when a man and a woman make a baby, but it can also be for... pleasure." Cordelia explained, hating that she has to explain it. "But, it isn't always been a man and a woman."

"How did you make me and Lila?"

"Well... that was difficult."

"Why?"

"It took a lot of strength and powers," Misty said. "Ya two weren't made like others. In fact as far as we know ya the only two created from magic and from two women."

"You used magic?"

"Yeah," the Cajun nodded.

"So... no boy parts?"

"No, not with you two."

"So, if there's no fertilizer from a boy... or magic you have your period?" Daisy asked, wanting to know if she understood it right.

"Exactly."

"When do you get it?"

"Everyone is different. Lila just started hers, and she's twelve."

"How old were you, Mommy?"

"I was twelve too."

"What about you, Momma?" The girl turned her attention toward her other mother.

"I was ten. It was a very awkward year." She explained.

"Why?"

"Cause I didn' really have anyone to explain this stuff to me like y'all do. I was scared about it, but once I learned that it was natural I was okay. That's why we want ya girls to be informed. But, obviously, I need to be doin' a better job – seeing how upset ya were earlier."  Misty said as she looked at Lila.

"I was jus'... nervous. It wasn' that I didn' know what was happenin' it was that I don't want my period yet." The girl explained.

"Baby," Cordelia said as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "It's okay. It's just another part of life. Then, when you're my age, you go through another stage of being a woman – menopause."

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

"It's where your body becomes an old woman."

"Ya not old." Misty said with a small smirk.

The Supreme raised her brow. "Yes."

"No, Mommy," Daisy said. "You're still young."

"Yeah, Mom." Lila smiled.

"I don't feel like it, but thank you." She said before kissing the top of the girl's head.


End file.
